escuela para asesinos
by karen1212
Summary: karen una chica que vive con las creepys, se unira auna escuela, fundada por Zalgo, y vivira muchas aventurass soolo pasen y lean :D
1. Capítulo 1: zalgo -

**Oliiii….. Haber el primer cap será un poco corto…..bueno empecemos ^-^**

Bueno como ya sabrán me llamo karen, tengo 18 y vivo con las creepys, abecés salgo a matar, mi novio es el hacker mas buscado dela historia, nada mas ni nada menos que Ben Drowned, mis dos mejores amigas. Leslie también es una asesina, su arma un hacha y cuchillo, su aspecto físico no muy alta, altura promedio, su cabello castaño con mechones mas claros y su vestimenta, un short algo corto no mucho e color rojo y una sudadera gris, su cabello suelto con un flequillo en el ojo derecho, y su carácter pues divertida y alegre abecés, algo fría, sarcástica y Katherine que ya la conocen, bueno ella es de pelo negro tez palida, su ojo derecho es rojo y el izquierdo azul. su personalidad es muy fría, ella es muy indiferente, no le importa la sociedad prefiere mantenerse aislada, a pesar de eso es muy divertida, sadica, es fan de la literatura de misterio y terror, sabe tocar el violín también el violonchelo que prácticamente es lo mismo y cantar, es muy agil y a pesar de ser delgada es fan de la comida. su vestimenta son un short corto color negro, playera manga corta color gris y una gabardina negra con capucha y claro unos combers y lleva compartimentos para dagas cuchillos y esas cosas aparte de tener una katana llamada lilit a y le encanta el te.

Me encontraba en mi habitación jugando con Sally ^-^, ella se escondia y bueno yo la buscaba, se me hacia fácil encontrarla, pues puedo sentir el alma o espíritu y pues mas habilidades, se preguntaran como, bueno les dire

Flash back/

Estoy decidida, no me importa que me diga Sheila, (Sheila es…..como decirlo….emmm digamos que la voz de mi cabeza)

Sheila: no lo hagas karen!

Karen: se supone que eres tu quien fue que me dio la idea!

Sheila: si pero no crei que fueses capaz

Karen: ya no me importa que me digas! Invocare a zalgo!

Ya tenia todo listo, dije lo que tenia que decir, espere a que apareciera, algo me toco el hombro, y abrí los, el estaba hay era mas feo de lo que creía (XD)

Zalgo: para que me has llamado

Karen: … ehh tu me puedes dar habilidades?

Zalgo: si….pero a cambio necesito tu alma

Karen: no mi alma no! Que te parece tres almas

Zalgo: tres? De quienes son?

Karen: de mis padres y mi hermano

Zalgo: solo si ellos firman un contrato con su propia sangre *de la nada hace aparecer tres contratos*

Karen: y eso como para que?

Zalgo: ellos tendrán que firmar con la sangre de ellos, después que cumplas con eso, di mi nombre tres veces y listo!

Karen: de acuerdo

Zalgo: y si no cumples te matare, y hare que aparezcas en el infierno!

Zalgo se fue, era hora de cumplir con la parte del trato, entre en las habitaciones de mis padres, y con un cuchillo pinche el dedo de ellos para que les brotara sangre (¬¬ no me digas) deje caer una gota en cada contrato. Hice lo mismo con mi hermano, después de salir de la habitación de mi hermano me dirigi a la mia,

Karen: Zalgo, zalgo, zalgo, zalgo, zalgo, zalgo, zalgo,zalgo,zalgo,zalgo,zalgo,zalgo, zalgo

Zalgo: YA! Solo dije tres veces!

Karen: T^T

Zalgo: ya los tienes

Karen: si!

Zalgo: ok, tras el pasar del tiempo iras descubriendo tus habilidades

Nos dimos un apretón de manos y asi se cerro el trato y Zalgo desaparecio.

Fin flash back/

Bueno así es no vendí mi alma muajajaja

Karen: te encontree! Por quintagesima vez!

Sally: vaya! Que si! T^T

Karen: mejor dejemos de jugar siempre te voy a encontrar

Sally: si

Bajamos a la sala, solo estaba jeff y Ben jugando viodeo juegos, Sally y yo nos sentamos a ver como jugaban .-. en eso slender llego con una nota

Slender: chicos!

Todos menos yo: que?!

Slender: llego una nota

Karen: espera que falta toby, nina, Jack, masky y hoodie

Slender: ñeh! Ya se enteraran después

~nota~

_Saludos, les vengo a comentar que, os fundare una escuela para asesinos, fantasmas y monstruos, la escuela se encontrara en medio del bosque negro, sus horarios son los siguientes:_

_Lunes: _

_-miedo psicológico_

-_estrategias_

_-escapar_

_-matar_

_-secuestrar_

_-escapar_

_Martes:_

_-escapar_

_-matar_

_-policia_

_-escape_

_-miedo físico_

_-jugar con tu victima_

_-venganza_

_Miércoles:_

_-control_

_-matar_

_-miedo psicológico_

_-jugar con tu victima _

_-estrategias_

_-esquivar_

_-control_

_Jueves:_

_-matar_

_-escapar_

_-venganza_

_-control_

_-miedo físico_

_-estrategia_

_-policia_

_Viernes:_

_-estrategia_

_-estrategia_

_-estrategia_

_-control_

_-venganza_

_-policia_

_-matar_

_Bueno mis queridos estudiantes esas son sus clases nos vemos el lunes…_

FIN NOTA~

Todos: O.O

**Bueeeeno hasta aquí el cap cortico no creen? Jejeje bay bay**

**Jeff: noooo! No quiero ir a la escuela**

**-_-U**


	2. Chapter 2: inicio de clases --

**hola! segundo cap! les quiero informar que este cap lo hice con ayuda de Sumire2323 ^-^  
**

* * *

TODOS: O.O

jeff: yo no iré a estudiar

slender: te toca ¬¬

jeff: o si no que?

slender: ¬¬...tendrás que lavar baños

sally y yo: uuuuuhh

Ben: que dia es hoy

karen: mmmm creo que domingo...eso significa que mañana es lunes (no me digas) y tendremos que ir a estudiar

slender: cierto...bueno... amenos nosotros vivimos en el bosque negro, no les queda tan lejos ^-^

masky y hoodie: llegamos!

karen: ¬¬ mañana hay escuela

masky: *se da la vuelta y sales*

slender: ¬¬ regresa!

masky: .i.(-.-)

slender: karen... ve por el...

karen: aahh? y yo porque...?

slender: porque o sino dormirás afuera de lacas durante un mes!

karen: aaahh! como fastidias *sale por masky*

medio hora después de caminar,

karen: no encuentro a masky...emmm llamare a kat...

~teléfono sonando~ -.-

kat: moshi mohi Obama desu~

karen: ^-^ hola kat! como estas!

kat: bien... aquí comiendo un pai de limón ¿y tu?

karen: mmmm nada buuscando al soquete de masky...oye por casualidad a ti te llego una carta de Zalgo? (sheila:zalgo, zalgo, zalgo, zalgo, zalgo, zalgo, zalgo karen: -.- superalo!)

kat: zalgo?... ¡espera creo que me a llegado algo!... *minutos después* emm... ¡me niego a ir a la escuela!

karen: ... vamos! seremos mas sádicas! ^-^

kat: demo... ¿crees que den comida?

karen: sep y darán mucha ^-^

kat: ¡CUENTA CON MIGO! (^o^)/

karen: jejeje...oye ven aquí al bosque negro...te espero en la casa creepy

kat: boy ahora mismo... una pregunta ¿slender hiso de comer? *¬*

karen: emmm nope...pero le dire que vienes a casa...ok?

kat: ok!

karen: bueno nos vemos ahorita...yo que tu traigo ropa de sobra...ya que mañana es lunes -.-

kat: ok... chau

karen: ^-^ chaop

~fin de llamada~

bueeeno ahora a buscar a masky...en la casa ^-^ (minutos después)

karen: lleguee!

slender: uff llegas tarde...kat esta aquí...

karen: mmmm déjame adivinar... en la cocina?

slender:sep ^-^

karen: KAT! *entra a la cocina*

kat: h-hola *con un jamon en la mano*

karen: O.O tu y tu pasion por la comida -.-

kat: esque... tansolo el pensar en los diversos sabores existentes en el mundo y la sensasion de sentir como tu estomago es yenado me hace sentir en el sielo *-*

karen: 0.o? okey...tu dormiras con migo ^-^

kat: ok... deja busco el postre...

Karen: -.- hay! dios!

slender entra a la cocina...

slender: no mas comida!

coge a kat con uno de sus tentaculos y la saca de alli

kat: ¡NOOOOOO!

karen: -.- creo que esto sera un problema...

slender: no puedes entrar y comerte todo!

kat: ¿porque?... la comida no se le niega a nadie

slender: .-. okey...no mas comida para ti...por hoy nada mas

kat: ¡YEY! por eso me caes bien ^-^

slender: O.O que acabo de hacer

karen: jajajajaj

kat: *comiéndose el jamon que tiene en la mano* y que vamos a hacer?

slender: se iran a dormir! ya estarde y tienen que ir a estudiar

karen: .-. juro que te mato

kat: ok... un bocadillo nocturno *se hacerca al refri*

slender: detente!

kat: o_o ok

karen: kat mejor vamos a dormir hantes que amarguetas nos mate o_o

kat: ok ¬¬ pero mañana imbitas el desayuno e slender

slender: #-.- A DORMIR!

karen: o.o okey...okey

kat ok ¬¬

mas tarde en mi cuarto...

karen: .-.

kat: ne Karen san... ¿cres que me baya bien en la escuela? ... nunca e sido buena para hacer amigos

karen: con migo los haras...quien mas recochera que yo .-.

kat: bueno... *bosteso* creo que hay que dormir

karen: se .-. bueno...adios *ya estaba roncando* (xD)

kat: asta mañana *durmiendo*

~a la mañana siguiente~

sally: ARRIBA! ES HORA DE ESCUELA DORMILONAS!

kat: KYAAAAA! *le suelta un golpe* ... e... losiento... ¿no estas enojada verdad?... ¿Karen? ^-^

karen: -.-U no *se soba*

sally: bueno apurense que, ya es hora de entrar y blablabla .-.

kat: -.- maldita escuela

karen: siii! Lunes!

kat: ¿?

karen: .-. okno mejor bajemos

kat: si o_o

bajamos las escaleras...y nos dirigimos a la cocina

slender: hola! sientense en la mesa y coman super rapido

karen: porque solo hay 10 platos? que hay de kat?

kat: T-T

karen: *susurra* yo te doy mi desayuno kat...igual no quiero

kat: por eso te amo * se lansa a habrasarte*

karen: jejeje si

slender: bueno ya es hora de salir...

karen: .-. me arrepiento de esto y solo se que tengo una habilidad .-.

kat: yo tengo una! sabes cual es?

karen: nope .-.

kat: comer mucho y no engordar jajajajaja xD

karen: -.-

kat: jejeje... descuida te ira bien, solo no golpees a las personas que se te aserquen... te lo digo por experiensia

karen: ok...

~ya en la parte de afuera~

sally: somos una tropa...lalalal de...asesinos

jeff: -.- que desilucion

kat: pueden callar a Sally -.- antes de que la golpe

karen: *le tapa la boca a sally* ya sally no querras ser golpeada

sally: mmhmhmhmh

kat: asi esta mejor... odio a los críos ¬¬

sally: *le de una patada a kat y se hacha a correr*

slender: bueno ya llegamos

Zalgo: bienvenidos...slender te tengo una propuesta...

kat: # Sally juro que un dia te regresare a la vida y luego te mutilare HASTA QUE SOLO QUEDEN TUS HUESOS

slender: dime querido amigo...

karen: zalgo, zalgo,zalgo,zalgo,zalgo,zalo,zalgo,zalgo

Zalgo: -.-

kat: xD zalgo zalgo zalgo zalgo

Zalgo: ya callense!

kat: -.-

karen: T^T

zalgo: que te parece ser profesor...tambien esta saw, la niña del aro, chuky, fredy gruguer, y etc...

slender: mmmm si seria de terror psicologico

kat: s-saw? *-*

karen: si! ginsaw!

kat: *-* me quedo en esta escuela... y ke clases da el?

Zalgo: la de jugar con tu victima...

karen: que mala suerte tenemos esa clase mañana -.-

kat: *-* sacare diez en esa clase

sally: ajajajaj si claaro, si no vences a leslie game...

kat: ¿? -.-

karen: es una amiga mia...ella le encanta divertirse con sus victimas...su frasen "game over"

kat: preséntamela ^-^ ... veremos si sobrevive

karen: O-O creo que tambien vendra a la escuela...

karen: bueno entremos...la primera clase es...miedo psicologico...osea toca con slender

kat: me debe dos desayunos -.-

karen: -.- hay dios! bueno *empiezo a caminar*

kat: *la sigue* y donde queda el salón? o_o

karen: mmm nose...

despues de caminar y preguntar donde quedaba el salon llegamos...

karen: aleluyaaa! *entra al salon*

kat: espero que no hayamos yegado tarde

slender: porque llegan tarde

kat: -.-

karen: *susurra* y tenias que hablar

kat: yo me encargo ... ¡PORQUE TE CALLAS!

karen: O.O

slender: kat... porque no nos demuestras un poco de lo que sabes de terror psicologico

kat: -.- para la próxima no me dejes solucionar los problemas... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

slender: tendras que sustar a una persona...pero has lo mejor posible

kat: a quien? -.- con detalles con detalles

de la nada el salon se transformo en una especie de bosque...y un chico salio de los arboles

slender: tendras que hacerlo con ese chico...haber vamos demuestrame lo que sabes

karen: O.O

kat: ok ¬¬ * se acerca al joven sin ganas y le desgarra el estomago dejando expuestos sus intestinos* ahora tendrá el miedo de morir

slender: -.-U castigadaa!

slender: bueno sigues tu karen.

karen: no...si no tengo a lucifer con migo

slender: esta alli *señala una esquina*

karen: -.- *cojo a lucifer y me subo a un arbol, espero a que alguien salga o se asome...salio una niña...tenia uno años, bueno empece lanzo mi hacha serca de ella*

niña: ahahhaha!

karen: *me lanzo del arbol quedando atras de la niña*

niña: *voltea averme* ayudame

karen: con gusto...*le di la mano, ella la cogio y senti como la niña temblaba de miedo...solo se que la niña cayo muerta* LISTO!

slender: wow exelente!

kat: sabes que es lo peor de esta clase?... que slender esta aqui

karen: jejeje almenos creo que ya va a terminar...la clase

slender: ¬¬ no podras comer y si alguien le da de comer tambien esta castigado...

kat: O.O d-de que hablas... YO... yo no podría * se tira al piso a llorar* es lo que mas amo en la vida... y tu me lo as quitado

slender: -.-U

jeff: si que eres malo slender...

slender: tu callate! o si no te castigo tambien...

kat: que mamon ¬¬

karen: xD

kat: ya bamonos ¬¬

karen: bueno...

despues de eso tacaron para la siguiente clase es estrategias...

karen: -.- sigue estrategias...

kat: -.- tengo sueño

karen: sep ¬¬

la clase paso... y seguia la hora de comer...y pues se imaginan como esta kat -.-

karen: mira! hay esta los chicos!

kat: muero de hambre T-T

karen: te daria de comer peeero me castigarian... asi que no *sale corriendo a la mesa donde estan los demas*

nina: hola ^-^

karen: hola ^-^ a tooodos

todos: ola

kat: ola ¬¬

hoodie: que tienes kat?...

kat: ¡TENGO HAMBRE! Q^Q

toby: O.O

alguien se arrimo a la mesa

¿?: hola…cuanto tiempo no crees karen…

Karen: *voltea a ver* les—leslie!

Kat: ow! Con que ella es ¬¬

* * *

**mujajajajaja en suspenso nujajaja okno...bueno nos vemmos despues cuando pueda subir cap -.-  
**

**sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3: un dia normal

**hola! segundo cap! les quiero informar que este cap lo hice con ayuda de Sumire2323 ^-^  
**

* * *

_alguien se arrimo a la mesa_

_¿?: hola…cuanto tiempo no crees karen…_

_Karen: * ahora * volteo un leslie lección!_

_Kat: ow! Con que ella es ¬¬_

kat se levanto de la mesa, y se puso en posicion de pelea, creo que no comer le afecta mucho

kat: Mon! vamos! pelea!

leslie: oww tranquila! yo no quiero tener problemas con tigo, es mas quiero ser tu amiga

kat: de acuerdo, seremos amigas, pero, ten encuenta que no eres mejor que yo

leslie: de acuerdo jeje

jajaja se me olvidaba leslie es de Estatura promedio ni muy alta ni muy baja, cabello suelto hasta la cintura,color castaño,rubio y cafe(si son tres tonos D:),siempre trae su ojo derecho tapado, su ojo derecho es diferente su pupila es en forma de cruz invertida y se torna rojo cuando mira un objeto fijamente lo que provoca que se marque la misma cruz invertida pero mas grande, y su ojo izquierdo es Cafe de lejos parece oscuro pero si te acercas es claro... vestimenta: un short no tan corto ni tan largo color rojo, sudadera de color gris, botas cafés(estilo militar), y en la pierna izquierda lleva esos "cinturones" porta cuchillos... armas: hacha y cuchillo...

karen: leslie! ven sientate, te presentare a todos mis amigos ^-^

kat: ¬¬ Claro ignorame

karen: ^ - ^ U ...

sally: jajaj pero si es la famosa leslie game

leslie: parece que te han contado hacerca de mi eh?

sally: nope, solo escuche tu nombre de karen ^-^

leslie: almenos me mensiono -.- U

karen: jeje si, mira ellos so...

leslie: si si ya se quienes son, como si no salieran en las noticias y esas cosas...

jeff: tsk! presumida ...

leslie: mira quien, habla!

jeff: porque, mejor no medimos nuestras destrezas

leslie: bien! con tigo se desmuetro mi destreza!

karen: eh-eh? chicos, ya calmense por favor!

jeff: no! pondre a esta! donde se merece

A Sally y nina: jajaja

eyeless: no puedo creer que... todo eso solo por presumir

karen: Verdad Verdad ...

leslie de su "cinturon" saco el cuchillo, y jeff hizo lo mismo (^-^U pero lo saco de la chamarra XD), se pusieron en postura de ataque y-y-bueno llego slender...

slender: que creen que estan haciendo?

kat: no lo vez! van a demostrar sus fuerzas!

slender: no estaras comiendo verdad?

kat: claro que no ¬¬U

slender: esta bien!, y ustedes dos mas le bale no, pelearse y menos en este instituto

karen: .-. instituto? Aaa ... SiSiSi ^ - ^ U

De Sally: ella es cuadrado?

karen: moneda de diez centavos

sally: te acuerdas la clase de slendy, tu mataste esa niña con solo darle la mano, no sera otra nueva habilidad?

karen: eh? tienes razon, pero no se que hice

eyeless: bueno ya pronto lo sabras y de la emocion lo harás a menudo, conociéndote, asi como tu primer habilidad

karen: ^ - ^ U Que jejeje

sally: ah! tu primera habilidad es una trampa!, no me puedo esconder de ti

karen: pues acostumbrate, no lo hago aproposito

jeff: no te creo, y si fuera haci, tu siempre verias el mundo lleno de espiritus, no es asi?!

karen: ^-^U s-si, okey si, lo hago a proposito. cuando me dejaras mentir jeff?

jeff: nunca, tu no tienes permitido mentir, no recuerdas lo que te dijo slender?

karen: s-si, y no quiero recordar eso!

jeff: jejeje le dire

Karen: NO!

en eso me salvo, la campana XD, fuimos a las siguientes clases, eran de escapar, luego secuestrar, y luego matar, secuestrar y escapar otra vez. y por fin todo todo acabo, tocaron para salir, y eyeless tenia toda la razon, estaba emocionada por mi nueva habilidad, que esta noche saldria a matar o mejor dicho entrenar. ya estaba en la puerta de la escuela, y pues no se que se hicieron los demas, yo fui al baño y me dejaron sola (tipico, -.-U te dejan sola en el baño), en eso me encontre con Zalgo en la puerta.

zalgo: pero, miren nada mas si es la pequeña, quita almas

karen: -_-U, pero estuviste feliz, tres alamas, por unas habilidades

zalgo: jajaja, verdad, y dime ya descubriste, tus cuatro habilidades?

karen: cu-cuatro?! me vienes a decir ahora que son cuatro!

zalgo: ^ - ^ lll, okey adioss!

despues de eso desaparecio

karen: pe-pero que?!

Ben: por que estas hablando sola?

karen: aahh! Bueno, austes asii!

Bueno: ^ - ^ vamos a casa?

karen: .-. s-si

caminos a casa, agarrados de la mano (que cursi :p), al llegar solo estaban kat y leslie

karen: y donde estan los demas?

leslie: oh! ellos se fueron a matar y esas cosas

Mapas: ok para animalitos Matar de mayo VOY! siempre!

Ben: yo tambien ire a hacer lo mio

leslie: pues parece, que te quedas sola karen, bay!

Karen: P-ero, aahww!

me quede sola en casa, asi que no sabia que hacer, si salir a matar, o salir a entrenar o quedarme aqui a no hacer nada. subi a mi habitacion, y me tire a la cama.

karen: quiero entrenar, pero no sola!

¿?: yo te puedo ayudar

karen: qien eres?

¿?: yo soy tu padrre!

karen: pff JAJAJAJA

¿?: digo yo soy ZALGO!

karen: ¬¬U

zalgo: y dime como quieres entrenar?

karen: solo vamos a fuera

zalgo: yo tengo que obedecerte

karen: no que me ivas a ayudar

zalgo: te odio...

* * *

asdasafsadfsasafdas pienso que mi imaginacion se va -_-U

XD bueno nos vemos en el siguuiente cap

les daare un adelanto: "leslie: solo vi a zalgo llevarse a karen"

XD muy corto ok bayyy

* * *

**mujajajajaja en suspenso nujajaja okno...bueno nos vemmos despues cuando pueda subir cap -.-  
**

**sayonara!**


End file.
